


March Drabbles

by oneofthreenerds



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, More specific warnings/tags in each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: This is for weekendPROMPTX on twitter. Each day of the weekend of March has a three word prompt.





	1. Wyatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 3, Nice List: Freedom, Whisker, Outlaw

Wyatt wriggled in Mitch’s hold, trying to escape.

“I guess he likes me better.” Scott laughed, making kissy faces toward the annoyed cat.

“Yeah, whatever. You take him then.”

Scott reached for Wyatt, watching his nose twitch as his whiskers brushed against the unfamiliar fabric of Scott’s shirt. He cradled Wyatt close to him, letting the cat rub his head against Scott’s chin. “See. He loves me.”

“Yeah, I got that. Maybe I should grow my beard back.”

Scott looked up. “No!”

“No?” Mitch raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. You’re not allowed to. You look perfect.”

“Since when were you allowed to tell me how I should look?” 

“This is my house so I make the laws. And I hereby outlaw Mitch growing beards,” Scott declared, pointing at Mitch.

Wyatt took advantage of this, jumping out of Scott’s arms and scurrying for freedom in another room. Neither man paid attention, still staring at each other.

“I pay for this house, too, first of all. Second of all, you have no say in how I choose to dress, Scott.”

Scott deflated. “I’m sorry, Mitchy. I meant it as a joke, but it didn’t come out right.”

“No, it really didn’t.”

“I’m sorry. I just really like your current style. Don’t want you to move on yet.”

“I like it, too, Scott, but that doesn’t mean you can try to keep me from changing if you want to.”

“I’m sorry, Mitchy.” Scott dropped his head.

Mitch studied him for a while longer. “Wow. I can’t believe you actually believed I was upset. I must be a better actor than I thought.”

Scott’s head shot up again. “What!”

Mitch couldn’t control the laugh that fell out of him at the sight of Scott’s face.

“Mitchy! That’s mean! I was really sorry!” Scott cracked a smile as Mitch continued to laugh.

“Sorry, sorry. But it was funny.”

Scott pouted. “Let’s go find Wyatt.”

Mitch followed him out of the room, still laughing. 


	2. Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 4, Nice List: Trumpet, Lollipop, August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only used Trumpet and August but that's okay.

Scott groaned. 

It was August. That meant it was time for band camp: hours upon hours of being outside in the Texas heat marching back and forth until they got all the choreography down.

He loved playing music, but Texas summers, and with the over-the-top trumpets and trombones playing far too loud and screaming and running around when they weren’t playing, were just too much. 

The only upside to camp was the gorgeous boy on colour guard. He played flute in concert band, Scott was pretty sure, but during marching season, he would pick up a flag.

Scott wanted to kiss him so badly, but he’d gladly take being friends with him. 

God, he was so stunning. Scott smiled, remembering how gracefully the boy had spun and jumped last season. Scott had definitely almost missed cues at games, trying not to get distracted by him.

Kirstie made fun of him for it, and she no doubt would be throwing him glances from the clarinet section this year, too, but it was so worth it. 

Maybe this year would be the year he finally said something.

Scott laughed.

Who was he kidding. At least he’d enjoy camp. 


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 10, Nice List: Laundry, Red, Music

“Dad!” Bella’s terrified scream rang through the house.

Scott’s head jerked toward the stairs. “Bella?”

“Daddy, help!” 

Scott paused momentarily to turn off the stove - it wouldn’t do to burn the house down while he tried to help his daughter - before running up the stairs. “Bell? Is everything all right? Where are you?”

“I’m in my room.” The sound of sniffles grew louder as he moved closer to her room.

“Are you okay, darling?”

“I think so. Sorry for scaring you,” Bella mumbled, wiping at her eyes.

Scott gathered her into his arms, tucking her under his chin. “Don’t worry about me, cutie. What happened?”

Bella twisted slightly, freeing an arm to point to her bedsheets, where a small red splotch stained the otherwise pristine cloth.

“Well, I can’t say I know much about this, but it is normal, so don’t worry, okay? I’ll go throw them in the laundry and you call Aunt Kirstie. She’ll explain it better.”

Bella nodded against his chest, squeezing him tighter before letting go altogether. Scott gathered up the bedclothes and trouped back downstairs, throwing it all into the washing machine.

As he puttered around the kitchen, starting up breakfast again, Scott could hear the faint sound of laughter coming from upstairs. He smiled to himself. 

Kirstie would probably be over in a couple minutes, and then they would eat and laugh and sing and dance to music together. This incident would be quickly forgotten and Kirstie would pull him aside after to tell him what he needed to do for in both the immediate and distant future. 

It was all manageable and doable. Scott was a great father, if he did say so himself.


	4. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 11, Nice List: Gentle, Line, Cicada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's finally up on archive!

_Come to the backyard when you get home_

Mitch frowned down at his phone. He wasn't sure why Scott wanted him to go out to the backyard, but he'd humour him. He just hoped there was food involved, because it was now 8 at night and he hadn't eaten dinner.

Mitch pulled into the garage, making his way into the house to drop his coat and bag off, before hurrying over to the lounge. He slid open the glass door to the backyard, and stepped out onto the patio.

Mitch didn't think he would ever forget the scene in front of him.

Cicadas chirped from the trees, accented by the swish of leaves in a gentle breeze. A row of candles outlined a path.

Mitch's eyes followed the line to the center of the yard, lighting on Scott standing next to a blanket, a basket and a bottle of wine at his feet.

Mitch's feet started moving before he was fully aware, bringing him to Scott's open arms.

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart. I love you."


	5. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 17, Naughty List: Pine Tree, Silver, Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open ending

Scott trailed his hand along the rough bark, the smell of pine trees filling the air around him.

He’d been out here earlier in the day with the entire family, but there was something different about seeing at night. The moon cast a silver glow on the cabin and the trees, giving everything an ethereal feel. 

He’d spent the entire day with his family, and he loved them a lot, but having this time to himself, where he could look up at the sky and actually see the stars, was priceless. 

Life was so busy, now. Pentatonix music, his own solo album, tour, relationships. Everything was happening all at once.

He loved it all, would do it all again in a heartbeat, but having a second to breathe was exactly what he needed. 

Scott sighed, sliding down to sit at the base of the tree, and closed his eyes. 

He never saw the glowing eyes and and snarling teeth between the trees. 


	6. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 18, Naughty List: Instagram, Fear, Vodka

There was something to be said for liquid courage. Vodka shots were probably not the healthiest of coping mechanism, Scott conceded, but they certainly worked in situations like this. 

He handed his phone to Mitch, knowing that he’d know to open Instagram, and turned back around to be strapped into the harness.

His heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute, but Scott supposed that would be a normal reaction to jumping off a bridge, even it were a planned event and he was as safe as he could be.

Scott turned back one last time to make sure Mitch was recording, before nodding to the instructor.

And then he was free falling through the air, screaming and laughing. His breath caught when the rope recoiled, sending him flying upwards, but he was back to laughing a moment later.

He couldn’t remember why he was afraid, anymore. He was flying. 


	7. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 24, Nice List: Mystery, Sacred, Envelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous character death

_For Scott, on your 18th birthday_

That’s all the envelope said.

Scott spent years wondering what it said on the inside, if it be full of sap and times remembered or full of apologies and what-ifs.

The mystery taunted him, but this was the last thing he’d had asked of him. _Don’t open it until then, Scotty. Please?_

Scott glanced at the clock, watching the second hand tick closer and closer to 12. As it hit midnight, Scott reached out and gently lifted the letter from where it was resting on his nightstand.

He turned it over, smiling at the stickers that kept the envelope sealed for all these years. He slid a finger under the edge, making sure nothing ripped. He pulled out the folded piece of paper, holding his breath as he unfolded it.

_Heya, Scotty_

_This is kinda weird. You’re right here but you’re also reading this 4 years in the future._

_How is the future, anyway. I mean, obviously it can’t be all that awesome since I’m not there, but there must some cool things. What new games are there? Wait am I missing out on new Mario games? I bet I am. Oh well, they probably all suck._

_I can’t believe I’m writing this to a future Scott. You’re right here, you know. You came to visit me after school today and you’re still here. To be fair, it’s because you fell asleep._

_They moved that other cot into my room for you, did you know that? Our parents knew that there would be no way to drag you away when you didn’t have school so they cleared it with my nurses. I’m sure you kick a fit about going to school, too._

_Anyway. You’re 18, now. If you followed my orders. You better have, or I’m gonna come haunt your ass. But assuming you followed what I told you to do, you’re 18 now!_

_You’re a full ass adult, look at you go. You’re a senior, too. What the hell. You’re so scrawny (don’t fight me, you are) I can’t even imagine what you’ll look like when you get older. Just don’t grow a beard until you’re a little older. You’ll probably be cute clean shaven._

_You’re almost free from high school. I can’t wait for you to out to USC and take the pop world by storm. You’re gonna be amazing, Scotty. I’m sure of it._

_I just wish I would be able to see you do it all. But that’s okay. You’ll be amazing._

_Go live to your fullest potential, okay, Scott? I’m serious. You’re so talented, you’ll be able to do anything you want to do._

_Hey you should dedicate an album to me. That would be fun. Or name it after me. That would be fun too._

_I love you, Scott. It’s okay to be sad, but don’t give up everything you’ve been working for. I believe in you, and you better believe I’m still your number one fan, even if I can’t buy your music._

_Always your best friend,_

_Mitchy_

Scott placed the letter back in its place on his nightstand, rubbing his eyes with his hand. He fell back onto his bed, curling up around his pillows. “I love you, too, Mitchy.”


	8. Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 24, Nice List: Liquor, Darkness, Email

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about yesterday. Hope this makes up for it

“Have you ever read  _ My Immortal _ ?” 

Scott looked up from where he was topping off his glass, silently asking Mitch if he wanted more, and pouring more into the glass when Mitch held it out. “Uh. I don't think so. What’s that?”

Mitch looked positively gleeful. “Wait, let me send you the link.”

Scott sipped at his wine, absentmindedly scrolling through twitter while he waited. “Should I be scared?”

“No, don’t be scared. It’s amazing.” Mitch dropped his phone on the couch and scooted closer against Scott’s side. “Okay, I emailed it to you.”

“Email? Why didn’t you just text me?”

“Don’t question me.”

Scott rolled his eyes, but obediently clicked on the mail app and opened Mitch’s email. “Should I read out loud?”

Mitch laughed. “Oh my god, yes. Please do.”

“Uh. Okay.” Scott cleared his throat. “Hi my name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way." Scott paused, slowly looking down at the boy curled against him. "Mitch, what the fuck is this?”

Mitch’s grin only grew. 


	9. Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 31, Nice List: Forest, Waterfall, Evergreen

This was the most stereotypical photoshoot that Scott had ever done in his life. 

That was quite a statement. He’d done some crazy things for Pentatonix by now, but this was definitely the most stereotypical. 

He glanced over at Mitch, taking in his miserable face. 

“Hey, baby. You alright?” Scott laced their hands together, leading Mitch around a tree root that protruded from the ground.

“Yeah. It’s just hot and I wanted to spend time with you.”

Scott smiled slightly, rubbing his thumb against the back of Mitch’s hand. “We just need to get through this shoot and then they’ll leave us alone for the whole week.”

“Yeah, I know. I just miss being not-famous.”

“Hey, if it weren’t for PTX, we definitely wouldn’t be able to afford this trip.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” 

They stepped out of the trees, the sound of water drawing their attention. A small waterfall flowed into beautiful, blue pool. As he’d said: the most stereotypical shoot ever. 

Scott led Mitch over a big evergreen at the edge of the forest, setting down his bag. He pulled his shirt over his head and waited for Mitch to do the same. 

He moved closer to Mitch, reaching for his hand and bringing it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the ring on Mitch’s finger.

“We just need to get them some pics so they can write a cute article about us, baby. And then we can have our honeymoon all to ourselves. 

Mitch sighed. “I know. I just don’t want to do this at all.”

“It’ll be over quick. I love you, angel.”

“Love you, too, Scotty.”


	10. Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 1, Nice List: Echoes, Stones, Labyrinth

His steps echoed.

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Which way was he supposed to go, again? Was it stick to the right? Or to the left? Which one had he been trying?

Everything looked the same. Every brick the same pattern as far as his eye could see, every stone tile just as cold and unforgiving as the next, every hall leading to yet another maze of confusion. 

He wandered in endless circles, around and around, until his feet ached and his legs threatened to give out from under him. 

He was lost.

And there was no escape. His Ariadne had never come and without her, he had no thread to guide him.

Just endless corridors leading in endless directions. 

Stuck in an unforgiving labyrinth fabricated by his own mind.


End file.
